Till The Ocean Splits
by PinkGirl1124
Summary: Percy and Michelle are engaged! They've survived high school and college. Now they have to face life. Percy has tackled monsters, gods, titans, and giants. But can he face marriage and the effects of it? And what happens when a certain agency wants their best agent back? SEQUEL to ASSEMBLE
1. Prologue

**All rights to Mr. Rick Riordan, and MARVEL. Whithout whom, these stories would not be born.**

**Perseus Jackson**

I sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in my lap. Michelle was sitting next to me with her blonde hair all over my left shoulder. She plucked a few pieces from the bowl, and popped them into her mouth as we watched Titanic. For the thirty-fourth time since we started dating. I was slowly falling asleep when all of a sudden, my shoulder was wet. Michelle was crying. I put the popcorn on the table,

"Hey, you okay? You know you cry every time we watch this movie. Maybe we should sto-"

"No! Titanic is a classic! Percy!" She sobbed, and I choked on my laughter. She punched my arm and stood up, "Stop laughing at me! I don't want to marry you anymore!" She cried, and ran into the kitchen.

Laughing, I followed her into the kitchen, and saw her walking in circles around the island.

"Are we walking the blues away?" I asked, and she glared at me.

"I can't find anything to eat that'll not make me too fat!" She sniffled, and I nodded,

"You know I don't care if you get fat or not. You should crack open the jumbo box of chocolates you keep under the sink." She gasped,

"How do you know about my secret stash?! And I know you don't care, but my dress cares if I get fat!" She growled, and glared at me. Unimpressed, I hopped onto the counter top.

"So do you want to eat and call off the wedding?"

"No! Yes. Maybe? I give up." She muttered, and opened the freezer. She pulled a pint of Ben &Jerry's out, and tied her hair. "Grab me a spoon."

Opening the cabinet, I handed her a polished silver spoon. She grabbed it and stabbed the spoon into the ice cream. She was a complete mess. Disheveled ponytail, cami, mini shorts, and a tear streaked face. The engagement ring glittered on her left hand.

"Are you calm yet?" I asked, she looked up,

"Maybe."

"Are we still getting married?" I raised my eyebrows, and she pursed her lips,

"Maybe." She scooped another mouth full. "It depends on how I feel after this." I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock,

"So, it's one now... Are we sane enough to go for Chinese? Or do you want something else?" Michelle shook her head, and capped the carton.

"Chinese is good. I need a bit of time to freshen up." She pecked me on the cheek, and walked into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter I

**Perseus Jackson  
**Michelle came out thirty minutes later in a tight cami, the female deathtrap called jeggings, and sandals. I shook my head,  
"What?" She asked, going through her purse.  
"Change. All guys will have their eyes on you, and I don't want that." I muttered, and she rolled her eyes,  
"I refuse to change. Let's go Percy." She muttered, and grabbed my hand. I fumbled for a pair of car keys, and followed her to the elevator. The ride down from the top floor was short, and the elevator opened into the brightly lit lobby.  
"What mode of transportation are we taking?" Michelle asked as I put my arm around her.  
"Car. Unless you want to call a taxi." She nodded,  
"Taxi." I grinned, and looked down at her five and a half foot self. She was so short.  
After hailing a cab, we both got into the backseat.  
"China Palace; get us there quickly and I'll pay you double." I grinned at the driver, and he nodded.  
The ride was quiet, and we looked out the window to see the beauty of Manhatten. Michelle nearly fell asleep, but we arrived before she could.  
After paying the taxi driver, we entered the small restaurant and were seated in a quiet area. Michelle ordered some sort of weird seafood medley, and I got the beef and broccoli.  
"So what are you doing this week?" I asked, and Michelle frowned,  
"Well, I know I'm working. Ovid's Aenead is calling me." She smiled, and I leaned back.  
"Your job never ceases to amaze me. You basically read and write books. After reading you have to write a book report! It's like school all over again!" I laughed, and she scoffed,  
"You know I've got two on the New York Times Bestsellers List! All you do is look at fish in tanks! And you say my job is boring."  
"I'm just say-" Somebody had just walked up to our table. It was a teen girl holding a book, grinning like a maniac. "Can we help you?"  
"Oh my gosh, you're more amazing in real life! I've dreamed about meeting you my whole life!" She squealed, and I smirked.  
"Why thank-"  
"Ms. Byron, could you sign my book? I love your works so much! You inspire me to be a writer one day!" My jaw dropped. What?! Michelle smiled and took the book,  
"Sure! What's your name?"  
"My name's Kelsie Brock." She grinned, and Michelle wrote a little note to 'Kelsie Brock'. "Um, Ms. Byron, I was wondering if you could take a picture with me? She asked, and Michelle nodded.  
"Sure! Tag me on Facebook! Babe, could you take the picture for us?" She smiled, and I got to take a picture of the fangirl and my fiancé. I handed the iPhone back to the girl and she left with a couple million thank you's.  
"Well I guess lunch is ruined." I muttered, and Michelle rolled her eyes,  
"Just because you don't have any obsessive fangirls doesn't mean I can't have any. Stop being such a baby. Let's go on a walk." She pulled me up and I put a few bills down to cover the cost.  
We walked to Central Park and sat down on a bench. I looked to the right and saw Michelle looking at something. I followed the path of her eyes, and saw a huge billboard advertisement.  
_Four Lilies in A Row_ by Michelle Byron. I smiled,  
"You seem to be getting a lot of publicity. Like it?" She shrugged,  
"It's cool, but I'd much rather spend time with you." I kissed her cheek,  
"Of course you do. I'm gonna go buy a drink. Come with?" She shook her head.  
"If I go, then I'll want to eat something, and then I won't be-"  
"Be able to fit into your oh so amazing Reem Acra wedding dress. I know, babe." I smiled, and stood up. "Don't get too lonely."  
"You wish!" She called, and I ran to the nearest vendor I could find. After grabbing a cheap Diet Coke, I headed straight for the bench, and found it swarming with paparazzi.  
"Hey! Get away from her!" I yelled, and swam through the mass hordes of chaos.  
Michelle was cowering in the middle of the pile being interrogated on her feelings for me. I was blinded by flashes, and grabbed her wrist. She held onto my hand as if her life depended on it, and we ran straight for the nearest building. Which so happened to be Stark Towers.  
"Welcome to Star- oh Mr. Jackson. Hello Ms. Byron. Please feel free to go up." The receptionist smiled, and we ran into the nearest elevator before the paparazzi could catch us.  
I smoothed my t-shirt, and helped Michelle fix her hair. She took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Paparazzi. Who knew they could appear so quickly." I muttered,

"I did, sir." JARVIS' voice echoed. Michelle yelped and dropped her purse. After picking it up and asking if she was okay, the door opened.

The interior of Stark Towers was the same as it was five years ago, but now contained boxes from Babies R Us.

"Percy? JARVIS said you and Michelle were here!" My mom called out. She walked out holding a clipboard.

"Hey mom!" I hugged her and let Michelle gush on "how beautiful to whole present was coming along".

Bruce and Marie were having a baby, so Tony and Pepper decided to surprise them with a lot of stuff.

"So what brings you to our house?" Pepper asked. Michelle groaned,

"My books are bringing too much attention to me. The paparazzi bombarded me as soon as Percy went to get a drink."

"Aw, I hope you're okay! Do you guys want drinks?"

"Oh it's okay! We were just hiding out here. I'm going to take her to FAO Schwartz for a bit." I grinned, and took Michelle's hand. My mom laughed, and picked up a set of instructions from a box with a swing set on it.

"Good luck, and pick up a pink velvet bunny with a button nose for me." She waved and walked back down to Tony's workshop. "Honey, Percy said he's buying the rabbit so cross that of the list!" She called out, and disappeared.

"Well, shall we get to the toy store?" Michelle asked, taking my hand. I nodded, and led her back into the elevator.

~'~'~'~

"Percy we should get them this." Michelle held a light pink box in her hands. It was a type of mobile that spun around and did mobile things.

"Eh, I can get one of the Hephaestus kids to make one that will blow your mind." I muttered. She laughed, and put her arms around me,

"When will you take me back to your camp? You said you would show me things more amazing than before." She whined. I looked down and smiled,

"Tomorrow. Right now we have to get Bruce and Marie a baby shower gift."


	3. Chapter II

**Michelle Byron**

When Percy said he was taking me back to his camp, I was ecstatic. I'd only gone there once when we just gotten engaged, and I wanted to go back. Percy mainly just called his friends over.

Once we got home, I decided to take a shower. Percy decided to go through the "Magical Weapons" Closet and pick out a couple spears for "straying eyes on my fiance". Quote, Percy.

In the shower, I tried to remember where everything in the camp had been. There had been a Big House, a few cabins, and some other stuff. I reached for the shampoo bottle and tried to get some onto my hand. Empty. The other bottles were scattered in different bathrooms because I had wanted to try each different shower.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" He called back,

"I need shampoo, could you grab me a bottle? They're under the sink in one of the other bathrooms!" I yelled, and after a few seconds, the door burst open, and Percy opened the shower door and handed me the green bottle.

"When do you want to leave? Oh, and how long do you want to stay, cuz I was thinking about sleeping over there." he asked,

"Wait," I reopened the door, "we're going to sleep there? Great! How long do you want to stay?"

"I say about three or four days." Percy replied, and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to finish your shower?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Get out! You're ruining my mental breakdown of camp!" I yelled, and he laughed.

~'~'~'~

"So when will we get there?" I asked, turning the air conditioning off. Percy looked at the little clock in front of him and shrugged.

"In a few hours. Get some sleep, we'll be there in a bit." I grabbed a Percy's hoodie from the backseat, and put it on. After lowering my seat and closing my eyes, put my earbuds in my ears, and fell asleep.

~'~'~'~

**Perseus Jackson**

Michelle looked really tired, so I told her to get some shut-eye. It was already dark outside due to her obsessive packing, and we were both tired. Normally I would have packed a pair of shorts, two shirts, and a toothbrush. With Michelle, I still packed a few things, but now my backpack was replaced by a huge designer suitcase stuffed with swimsuits, curling irons, clothes, and whatever the heck a girl would need.

Michelle was like a mini Aphrodite, Athena, and Hestia combined. She loved her clothes, cars, and Vogue. Along with the mass hordes of books, she was also one of the nicest people in the world.

I stopped at a gas station, bought a Red Bull and filled my Jeep with gas. I looked over at Michelle and laughed softly.

She was curled into the fetal position in a hoodie a few sizes too big for her. Her blonde air was tied back and one of her earbuds had disappeared down her shirt. Her hands were up close to her face, and the ring was softly glinting in the moonlight.

After driving for a bit more, I finally pulled onto the gravel in front of Half-Blood Hill. I parked the car inside of the boundary and opened the passenger door. I picked Michele up bridal style, and carried her all the way to the empty Poseidon Cabin. I ran back to the car and brought the suitcase with me.

After changing and brushing my teeth, I got under the blue silk sheets with Michelle, and immediately fell asleep.

~'~'~'~

**Michelle Byron**

When I woke up, I was not in the Jeep. I was in a blue room with blue beds, and Percy was softly snoring next to me. Trying my best not to wake him, I tip-toed to the suitcase and opened it.

I chose a light green t-shirt and pair of capri yoga pants. I tracked down a pair of sneakers, and brushed my hair into a French Braid.

After kissing Percy on the cheek, I went outside to look around and go for a jog. There were thirteen cabins in a U shape, and way more surrounding them. I didn't see anybody until I got to a volleyball field where a couple teens were playing.

There were a few walking around, and some pointed and whispered at me. Finally a guy with light brown hair came up to me,

"I haven't seen your face before, do you know who your godly parent is?" He asked. The guy looked around my age.

"Um, I'm actually-"

"Undetermined huh. I'll wager your mom's Aphrodite. I'm Zane, son of Apollo." His deep voice rumbled, and his friends fist-bumped. I rolled my eyes,

"I'll be leaving now." I muttered, and jogged back towards th U. I sat on a picnic bench watching three kids make strawberries grow like crazy.

After I cooled down, I walked back to the Poseidon Cabin where Percy was stirring awake.

"Good morning babe!" I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. He grumbled something, and pulled me next to him. "No! Perseus Jackson I smell bad, and I will not cuddle with you. Get up!" I giggled, fighting his strong arms. Eventually he let go, and sat up.

"What time is it?" He yawned. I looked at my phone,

"Seven thirty, get in some presentable clothes, and let's go outside!" I laughed,

"Seven thirty is way too early." He grumbled, and started pulling a pair of jeans on. I rolled my eyes and changed into a different t-shirt and pants. Percy put his arms around me from behind and breathed in. "Can't we stay in-"

"Absolutley not. Perseus Achilles Jackson, get your arms away from me and put a shirt on. I refuse to stay in this cabin all day when there's so much to see!"

Percy grumbled the entire time, and finally got a shirt and shoes on. He took my hand and opened the door.

"Let's go exploring!" He laughed, and we walked out the door. We walked around, and he pointed to the cabins. "Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon. The cabins are all named after the gods and goddesses."

He led me to an open building and Percy took me to meet the camp leader, Chiron. When I saw him, I was awed. Chiron was a centaur. I looked at Percy, my mouth hanging open.

"Oh my gosh, you never told me Chiron was a centaur!" I exclaimed, and both of them were taken aback,

"Child, you can see me?" Chiron asked, and I nodded,

"Absolutely!" He nodded, and snapped. It was an echoing snap and a ripple of air wooshed past me. I looked around, everything still looked the same. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to do something?"

Percy laughed and hugged me,

"She can see through the Mist!" Ciron smiled, and introduced himself as leader of camp. He then thanked me for taking care of Percy.

~'~'~'~

Percy brought me to the Great Hall, and we sat down at an empty table. Engraved into the side was 'Property of Poseidon'.

I got a couple strange glances, and people were staring at Percy. He seemed to take no notice of any of it, and grabbed two plates from a nearby wind spirit.

They filled by themselves, and he lead me to an open brazier.

"So, this is where we give an offering to the gods. They like the smell." He said, and scraped his bacon into the fire. "Poseidon." He muttered, and looked at me. I awkwardly put a cluster of grapes into the fire and muttered,

"Um, Poseidon." Percy smiled and gently guided my shoulder back to the Poseidon table. We started eating as soon as we sat down.

"So, I was out on a run, and people seemed to point and stare." I strted, and Percy laughed,

"That's because most of them have never seen your face before. They probably think you're a new camper." I looked around and saw three people eating besides us.

"Percy, do people skip breakfast?"

"No, I'm a cabin counselor and a Head Council member, so we get a bit of a stretched amount of time for things." He explained, shovelling eggs into his mouth. I frowned at his table manners, but said nothing.

When we were done, Percy had to go to some sort of meeting at the Big House, so I got an entire two hours to myself. The way they prepared for meetings was interesting. Percy had to put on his armor, and strapped a knife and his sword at his side.

"The knife is for if I need to be heard during arguments. The ping-pong table is so marred, Clarisse had to buy Chiron a new one."

When he left, I decided to walk around a bit more, and went exploring. I looked around for the few faces I knew, but couldn't locate any, so I decided to see if the woods were as pretty as the camp.

The woods had huge trees. They seemed to touch the sky. As I walked, I heard a crunching sound.

"Is anyone there?" The crunching continued and a woman with green skin and two tails appeared holding some sort of trident. Seeing her, I screamed and ran for my life. The crazy lady began following me, jabbing at me with her spear.

I ran until I had to catch my breath. The monster lady raised her trident and stabbed at me. I flinched and expected the worst, but the blow never hit me. Instead there was a loud clang and the trident was blocked by Zane.

He had a sword in his hand, and was easily fighting the monster. After a bit, he found a crack in her armor and stabbed. Immediatley, the monster blew up into a flying cloud of yellow dust.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked, crouching next to me. I was too astounded to talk and shook my head, eyes wide. He grinned, "The first monster always hits hard. What were you doing all alone in the woods? Didn't your couselor tell you it was dangerous?" He asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He laughed and helped me up.

Zane kept trying to make small talk while we walked back to camp, but I wanted to see Percy.

"Hey, why don't you talk? Dracaena got your tongue?" He poked my side, I pushed him away.

"Get me to Percy." I muttered, and he raised an eyebrow,

"Percy who? Jackson? Sorry babe, but he doesn't date newbies like you. He's still getting over Annabeth." He grinned, I shook my head. I only wished I could be at least half as good as Annabeth was to Percy.

I tried to part ways with Zane, but he wouldn't move aside. I walked towards the Big House and tried to say good-bye for the fourth time. Apparently my timing had been perfect, because that was when the head counsellors were leaving the meeting.

"Percy!" I waved and he smiled, cutting through the other cousellors. Zane gave me a look, but I ignored it. Percy came over and hugged me,

"Did you have fun the last two hours because I sure didn't." He muttered, and turned to Zane, "Who's this?"

"Oh, Percy, meet Zane. Zane, Percy." Zane frowned,

"Are you guys... related?" He asked, Percy grinned,

"We're about to be." I smiled up at him and Zane nodded.

"So you guys are gonna be... inlaws... cousins?" He asked, and Percy frowned,

"No, dude. Michelle's my fiance, we're getting married." He laughed, and I rolled my eyes. After a very awkward moment, we parted ways. "What was that all about?" Percy asked. I shrugged,

"I think he was trying to make a move on me."

"Oh, ok- what?! Dammit! If I get my hands on-" I tapped his cheek a few times,

"Hey, hello? Furious demigod who wants to murder somebody? Your fiance wants to learn how to swing a sword! Let's get a move on that shall we?" I tugged on his arm,

"Fine, but if he shows his face in the next-"

"Let's go, Perseus." I glared at him, and he sighed,

"Fine."


	4. Chapter III

**Perseus Jackson**

I was still mad when we got to the training fields. Michelle was completely fine with the fact that Zane had been hitting on her. I was not.

"So do I swing it?" She asked,

"What?" I looked up and saw Michelle holding a celestial bronze longsword. She gave me an expectant look and raised the sword. I nodded and uncapped Riptide.

"So, does the sword feel right in your hand? Because if it doesn't, we can change it out." She nodded and made a wide arc.

"It feels alright, I think it fits my hand."

"Okay, then I want you to copy my moves." I swung Riptide, and jabbed. She copied my moves with jerky, uneven perfection. That translates to something that sounds like, she sucked. I laughed, falling onto the floor. I closed my eyes and choked on my spit. I opened my eyes to see Michelle's sword two inches from my nose.

"I bet I can fight you." She smirked, and I pulled myself up,

"I bet you can't." I grinned. She raised her sword and swung at me. It was sloppy, and I blocked it,

"Come on, hit me with your best shot!" She laughed, and swung at me again. I frowned and aimed a solid blow against her sword and sent it skittering away.

"You're too easy to beat." I kissed her. She huffed and went to go pick her fallen weapon.

"I'll get you one day, Perseus!" She yelled.

"Sure you will!"

~'~'~'~

After lunch we decided to go swimming. The lake was cold, and when I threw Michelle in and she pulled me in with her. I splashed her, and sat on the water. She gaped at me,

"You can sit on water? I thought you could just breathe underwater! Like, what can you do? Manipulate it?" She exclaimed, trying to sit on my flat surface of water.

"You mean like this?" I asked, curling my hand up. The water of the lake began to rise and curled around us. Michelle's mouth popped open and she gasped,

"Wow, thats..." I let the water go and fell in next to her, allowing myself to get soaked. She laughed and splashed me. I splashed her back and pulled her under.

I gathered a few bubbles and made a huge bubble around us. Michelle let go of her breath and breathed in.

"Oh my gosh, you're amazing!" She exclaimed, and pushed her hand through the bubble. "We should have a bubble machine at our wedding." I grinned,

"You know I'm ADHD, so I'll run away from the altar to pop bubbles." Her smile faded and she sighed,

"You do know the wedding is in a couple months right?" I pulled her into my arms,

"Yes..." I watched as she huffed and wiped her eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?" I rubbed her shoulders.

"Well, I was wondering if you actually wanted to marry me. I mean, I'm just a mortal! You're this amazing, half-god, half-human, person! I'm just a human you met in high school while on break from your spy work! What if you walk away during the wedding?" She sniffed, I tried to hold a laugh back.

"Michelle, you're not some girl. You're my girl. I proposed to you because you were smart, funny, beautiful, and because I loved you. You helped me through a very hard spot in my life, and I love you for it! As for walking away, I'll have Tony blast me if I take one step back. We'll be fine!" She hugged me shivered. "I think we should go back to the cabin."

I dried us off and took her hand. She leaned into my shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too." I opened the door to the cabin and stepped inside. I changed into regular clothes and sat on one of the beds. I waited for Michelle to pick out the right top with her sandals and change into them.

After lunch, we sat down with Chiron and tried to plan the safest demigod wedding possible. All of the mortals there would make it slightly harder, but I was marrying Michelle, and Michelle's parents, friends, etc. were all mortal.

We decided on the fields in front of Camp. Chiron would make it an actual address and try to prettify it. Michelle was all for the idea and I went along with it. I was pretty sure the Aphrodite kids would go gaga for Michelle and adore her so that was a plus.

~'~'~'~

I checked my phone for messages and saw one from a strange number.

I rolled my eyes and deleted the message. They could beg all they wanted, I wasn't going back. My life no longer revolved around my work. I called Pepper and asked her if the location was alright with her,

"Percy, as long as you and Michelle are happy, I'm happy. Do you like zinnias or violets?"

"Do I like what now? Are those like, colors?" Pepper huffed,

"Why am I asking you this? Where is Michelle? You obviously know nothing of planning a wedding, put your fiance on!"

"I feel the love. Michelle's out, I'll take a message, though." I found a sheet of paper and a pen,

"Fine, ask Michelle if she wants white zinnias or violets. Red wine first or white. If she decides on red, ask her if she wants Pinot Noir or Cabernet Sauvignon. If she wants white, ask her Chardonnay or Sauvignon blanc." I scratched away at the paper,

"So, does the other side of fiance get any say in this?" I asked, Pepper laughed,

"Do you want a bowtie or necktie?"

"Necktie?"

"Wrong, you get a bowtie! Continuing... scratch off that part about the zinnias, or violets Michelle just texted me for roses. Okay, I'll call you later, bye!"

The line went dead and I stared at my phone, Pepper was like a crazy tornado weaving in and out of chaos. I knew the second Michelle's mom and Pepper brought wedding planning books over to our apartment, this wedding would not be a small affair.

~'~'~'~

The few days we spent at camp were very uneventful, but we were sad to have to leave. I had a few papers to send out and Michelle needed to get her next chapter in to her editor. Life went on as usual.

I was petting a sea urchin in my fish tank when my phone buzzed. I groaned and picked it up,

Agent, we are in need of your services. Report." I groaned and threw my phone into a cabinet.

"Damn agency." I growled, and sat down on my desk. My office phone rang, "Gah, Percy Jackson speaking."

"Hey weirdo!" The excited voice of Kory appeared,

"What's up? How's life? Michelle said you were on National Geographic!"

"Yeah, it was a bunch of wannabe scientists trying to prove my theory wrong. Anyway, I just got your invitation in the mail, and yes, I will be there as a bridesmaid! Yay!" She exclaimed, I scoffed,

"Stay away from the booze."

"Hell no! Give Michelle my love! Bye!" The line went dead, and I texted Michelle,

~Kory accepts, hide the wine~


	5. Chapter IV

**3 months later...**

Michelle Soon-To-be-Jackson Byron

The moment I woke up, something was different. Today was the day of my wedding. I looked over at my side, Percy was snoring peacefully. The door burst open and three men grabbed Percy and threw him out the door.

"Hey Michelle! Today's the big day!" Kellam laughed and high-fived Adam. Thompson laughed and grabbed one of Percy's arms. Percy was spitting curse words left and right. I laughed and watched as Adam and Thompson dragged Percy out the door while Kellam found some suitable clothing for him.

I fell back into bed and closed my eyes. A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up,

"Go take a shower!" Kory's commanding voice yelled. I groaned and slumped towards the bathroom. The water refused to heat itself, so after thirty minutes of complaining, Kory forced me to take a cold shower.

"Cold water makes your hair shine and closes your pores. Beauty is pain, honey." Her muffled voice sailed through the door. I glared at my shampoo bottle. "Okay, spa time."

We drove to a bridal boutique/spa building thing and met up with my mom, Pepper, and my other bridesmaid, Megan. I was then sucked into a black hole of nail polish and Vogue.

After hours of primping and pampering, I was finally allowed to have some sort of nourishment. My mom handed me a Luna bar, and Pepper gave me a glass of water with a straw,

"So you don't smudge your lipstick." I would have protested to any food, but my stomach was making hideous moaning noises.

"I wonder what Percy's doing?" I asked, and they all shrugged,

"Probably getting harassed by Tony and Steve. It is his wedding day!" Pepper smiled, and shooed the hairdresser away. I was made beautiful and stuffed into my dress. Everything seemed to go by so quickly, and it was all a blur. My hair and makeup were up in seconds, a bouquet was placed in my hands, and my veil draped over my hair.

Then, my heart started pumping at an irregular pace. I got dizzy and sat down,

"Michelle?! Are you okay?" Everyone exclaimed, I put my hand to my chest and steadied myself,

"I'm just nervous." The sun was high, and when I reached the lobby of the building, paparazzi were swarming around the door. Adam and Kellam ran through the doors, grabbed my arms, and dragged me through the mass hordes of flashes into the car. They sat around me and we waited for my female companions to join us.

"So, Michelle, how does it feel? You're going from Byron to Jackson!" Kellam asked. I shook my head,

"I'm scared and happy at the same time." Everyone laughed, and I took deep breaths. The ride to the "park" was very very short in my opinion, and soon, the door opened, and Adam helped me out.

The scenery was amazing. There beautiful flowers everywhere, and everything was just beautiful. A dazzling woman with light hair and forever changing eyes came up to me and kissed my forehead,

"I'm Pery's cousin, on his dad's side. People call me Aphrodite, but you can call me 'Dite." She flounced away before I could answer and left Kellam and Adam drooling.

My dad hugged me and gave me a sad look,

"My baby's all grown up now. I remember when you were just a little girl, running around screaming, and now you'll have your own little ones!" He sighed, I hugged him back and steadied myself. Percy was waiting for me.

I took my dad's arm and counted. First, Allison, Kory's niece, our flower girl. Then Megan, Kory, and finally, me.

I looked at the guests as we walked together. The Avengers were here, Percy's dad plus godly family, and my family. There were also the head counsellors from Camp.

We reached the end of the aisle, and my eyes grew wide. I hugged my dad and he gave my hand to Percy's.

"Take care of my little girl, young man."

"With all my heart." I slipped my hand into Percy's and we stood in front of the altar.

Everything seemed to blur. One second we were standing next to each other, and then,

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, do you take Michelle to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Michelle Andrea Byron, do you take Perseus to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him for better or worse, for ricer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I smiled,

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride." The man grinned,

"Thank you, Uncle," Percy whispered, and he leaned in towards me. I leaned forward, and we kissed. Everyone began cheering, and when we parted, everyone stood and clapped. Percy gently picked me up and walked me back down the aisle.

I changed from my wedding dress into a midnight blue one. Percy took his jacket off, staying in his vest. We entered the reception and were greeted by friends and family. Percy's parents reached us first, Pepper and Tony engulfed us in hugs. Then my parents, Kory, Adam, Kellam and everyone else.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Percy whispered, and led me outside to where thirteen people were milling around. "Michelle, say hello to the Olympians." He anounced.

I was shocked, the man who wedded us was among them and nodded,

"I am Zeus, and these are my family." I blinked open mouthed. They all hugged me, and wished us well.

"Thank you for coming!" I managed, and they all laughed,

"The pleasure was ours. We hope the Hero of Olympus has a long and happy life with you." Hera smiled, and Percy shielded my eyes. There was a bright flash, and they were gone.

"Wow." I muttered, and Percy laughed,

"Come on, Mrs. Jackson, everyone's wondering where we've gone."

~'~'~'~

_Clink Clink Clink_

"Can I have your attention please?" Kory anounced, tapping her champaigne flute.

"I remember when Michelle and I first met. We were about six, and I pulled her hair on the playground. We hated each other for most of our elementary years. Come middle school, we somehow became super close friends, and Michelle has always been there for me. Senior year, we met Percy. He had destroyed her BMW with his Jeep and I remember her telling me that she was going to hate him forever. Well, they became best friends, and went to college together. Michelle is probably the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. Percy," She looked at him, "marrying Michelle will be the best choice you ever make. I hope you guys make memories. To Michelle and Percy!"

Nico stood up,

"Percy is family to me. Literally, he's my cousin. He helped me through bad and good, and was always there to help. When he first introdued me to Michelle, I felt there was something between them that couldn't be broken. Percy, you and Michelle are awesome together. Good luck, man. Percy and Michelle, everybody!"

Everyone echoed the toast and everything went on.

~'~'~'~

"Bye! I love you! Bye!" I waved at everyone, Percy did the same, and we got into Percy's car.

"To the docks we go!" Percy laughed. We had decided to sail from New York to Venice, Italy. Percy was not a good flyer, so we kept it to a minimum. Venice would be a two week stay, and everything was in order.

Percy drove us to the docks where the Silversea was waiting. He unloaded the suitcases and we walked up the small flight of stairs to board the ship. Tony and Pepper had given us another yacht as an engagement gift, and this one was of Tony's own design.

The Silversea was large and powerful. It was a hydro and solar powered vessel with titanium mechanics.

Venice, here we come!


	6. Chapter V

**Percy Jackson**

Apparently, Venice was an ideal honeymoon location, so we decided to go there. We had an entire two months off.

Once Michelle and the suitcases were on board, I stood on the deck and raised my hands,

"Let's go to Italy, Mizzenmast!" Although the ship had no sails, the motor started up and we were shooting out of the New York bay.

The last time I had been in Italy it was during the Giant War. That was not the best experience that I had, so I hoped to make new ones with Michelle.

The journey there and back would probably be longer than the actual time we spent in Italy, but we were fine with that.

"Percy, it's hot up there, come down!" Michelle called out, and I jumped down onto the shaded patio type thing under me. Michelle was already in a t-shirt and shorts, reading a book. I sat down next to her on the cool wooden floor. She poked my cheek and sighed,

"You're so weird." I pretended to be shocked,

"What? But I'm the great Percy Jackson!" She rolled her eyes,

"Yes, and I'm Michelle By-Jackson." I smiled, she was Michelle Jackson now.

"Forget your new name already? Or do you not like it?" Michelle shut her book and got down form her chair. She put her head in my lap and laid down.

"I love my new name. I'm glad I married you, Jackson. Imagine marrying someone with an awkward last name like Thompson. Can you imagine Michelle McRae?" She laughed, I frowned.

"No, and I don't want to. You are and always will be Michelle Jackson. _My_ Michelle Jackson." She laughed and I bent down to kiss her. "We should go swimming." She agreed.

So, I picked her up and tossed her in.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson!" I stopped the boat and watched her paddle towards me. Suddenly she screamed. "Ow!"

"Hey, are you okay?" She shook her head and started crying. I jumped in and pulled her back onto the boat. "What's wrong?!" She showed me her left calf.

There were red lash marks all over it. Some lines were getting lumps on them and others were bright pink. I gently brushed my hand over one and she jerked away from me.

"It hurts!" She cried, and I kissed her forehead,

"I'm so sorry." I ran inside and grabbed vinegar, shaving cream, and my razor. I unscrewed the bottle of vinegar and began pouring it on her leg. She gasped in pain and squeezed my hand till it turned blue. I counted to thirty and stopped.

"Ow!" She sobbed and put her arms around me. I poured more vinegar on her leg and started applying shaving cream. I used my razor and gently took the toxins off. Then I willed the water to heal the scars on her leg. Michelle's eyes widened as the pain disappeared and her leg returned to it's normal state. I hugged her,

"Michelle, I am so sorry. I had no idea there were jellyfish in the ocea- that just makes me sound stupid." She nodded and sighed,

"At least you made up for it by making it better." I kissed her cheek,

"I'll make sure there aren't any sealife the next time I throw you in." She pursed her lips and punched my arm. Then reeled back in pain. "I still have rock hard skin."

"I can see that. Okay, I'm still the patient, so go make me dinner." I smiled and shook my head,

"Fine, but only because you're crippled!" I laughed, and she kissed me.

~'~'~'~

We had sandwiches for dinner because I was lazy. I had to say, they were pretty damn good sandwiches as well. We looked at the stars for hours, naming constellations.

"I remember when you smashed my BMW. I hated you so much. I thought you were the cutest, ugliest, meanest, nicest person I'd ever laid eyes on." Michelle held my hand, looking up at the night sky.

"That's a lot of adjectives. So you basically loved me."

"Pretty much." She sighed, and leaned in closer to me. "I love you, so so much."

"I do to." I smiled, and pulled her into my arms. She took a deep breath and pointed to the sky,

"What's that?" It was a large star that was right next to Polaris. Annabeth's star.

"That's the Prudens Virgo, The Wise Maiden. It was a tribute to Annabeth from Artemis. That was one of the smaller ones. In Olympus, there's an Imperial Gold statue of her in the Hall of the Greats. She's right next to the statue of Achilles. I'm rambling aren't I?" Michelle smiled,

"No it's alright. I like hearing about your childhood and memories. Could you take me to Olympus one day?" 75% chance, no.

"I might be able to, but the chances are that you might not be able to. I'll take pictures the next time I get accused of almost destroying the world." We both laughed at my stupidity and continued to do absolutely nothing. It felt good.

No work, nagging parents, weird phenomenon's occurring, nope! All was well in wonderland.

~'~'~'~

Michelle and I went swimming many more times. I made sure there was no dangerous marine life around before getting her in. Apparently she trusted me.

We had a lot of fun. Michelle taught me how to make lasagna, so now if Michelle didn't come home, I could make a decent dinner. Even though we'd been living together for years, I never ceased to mortify her in the kitchen.

"I never thought it was possible to burn water until I met you. Percy, you can't leave a pot on the stove then go for a swim!" She scolded me, I shrugged and continued with my tomato slicing.

"I didn't know water would burn! I thought it would boil nicely and stay like that until I came back." Michelle rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek,

"At least nobody was hurt." She muttered and pulled another cutting board out. She grabbed a very very sharp looking knife and began slicing mushrooms.

Once the ingredients were prepared, we made lasagna. It was a pretty damn good lasagna too. I ate 75% of it and Michelle had whatever was left. Just kidding, by the way.

While Michelle was in the shower, her cell phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID, it was her brother, Ashton. He was a Marine stationed in Budapest. What neither of them knew was that I had personally trained her brother's team under the alias, Liam Dawson. I know, weird name, but it was assigned to me.

"Hello?" I answered,

"What the hell? Um, sorry. Wrong num-"

"Ashton! What's up man? It's Percy!" I laughed, he sighed,

"You're the punk that's dating my sister." I frowned, I didn't think we were dating anymore.

"Um, actually we're-"

"Put Michelle on the phone." He growled. I nodded,

"Sure!" I opened the bathroom door, "Michelle, your brother wants to talk to you!" I could hear him yelling about me walking in on her shower. Michelle groaned,

"Ashton! Talk to Percy while I get shampoo out of my eyes! Geez, might as well get to know each other!" She yelled and threw a wet loofah at me. I dodged it and sighed,

"Hello?"

"What the hell are you doing with my little sister?! Why is she in the shower?!" He roared, and I sighed,

"Um, I believe she's cleaning herself. We're on my boat." I could hear the streamline of curses aimed at me. Ashton Byron had never met his siser's husband, nor has he ever seen my face. If he knew I was his ex-commanding officer, he wouldn't be yelling at me like that. It was actually kind of fun listening to him blow up on me.

"You done yet?" I ventured,

"Don't ask me if I'm done yet! What the hell are you two doing on a boat?!" I prepared myself for the next few bouts of yelling.

"We're on our honeymoon."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Michelle ran out in a towel and snatched her cellphone from me,

"Hi! How are you? We miss you so much!" She gushed and nodded,

"Yes, I am married. Didn't you get the invitation? Oh, that's right. Well, you'll get to meet him in a couple of months! No I'm fine." She listened for a while, "Don't you dare say that about my husband! He's much nicer than you think!" She waited for a bit, I looked over at her,

"Has the fire died down?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Well, I think you're overreacting. Ashton, he's going to be there when you come home. No, you can't bring a gun... He's a nice guy! Well, we're already married, so you can't do anything about it!" More yelling followed, and she sighed,

"I miss you too. Well, we'll see each other in a few months! Okay, love you! Bye!"


	7. Chapter VI

**Michelle Jackson**

Venice was beautiful. The beaches were amazing, and the people were so nice. Percy and I walked hand in hand as we toured the marketplace. I saw a vendor waving scarves and pulled Percy over to look at them.

The scarves were every different color. I picked a red one and held it to my face,

"What do you think?" Percy frowned,

"Try this one." He picked a light blue one and handed it to me. I put it to my face and he smiled, "Perfect. We'll buy this one." He handed the vendor a few Euros and I folded the scarf and gently placed it into my bag. We continued to stroll around and we bought more stuff. A tie for Percy and coral necklaces for me.

~'~'~'~

There was a small cafe on the side of the road, so we decided to drop by. I had strawberry gelato and Percy had chocolate. A pile of magazines caught my eye and I looked over to see my face plastered over the covers of _Us Weekly_ and _People Magazine_. It was all in English as well, so I opened it with Percy.

_Our favorite author/actress got hitched! On August 27, Michelle Byron married her boyfriend of four years and fiance of two years, Percy Jackson! That's a total of six years, people! A fitting match as well, Twitter has been exploding with all of the congratulatory statements from fans._

The two have been seen sharing fro-yo, around their New York apartment, and on the red carpet. They seem to be so happy, and Us Weekly wishes them the best. The two met as seniors in high school, and went to Cornell University together. After graduating, Michelle starred in the blockbuster, Phenomena_. Sadly, she has not accepted any other offers to act in movies. Michelle "retired" from acting and decided to take up writing, resulting in her being placed on the New York Times bestseller list. Percy became a marine biologist and business partner to Stark Industries._

Rumors say that Michelle wore a Reem Acra dress to the altar, and Percy was in Gucci. Afterwards, Michelle changed into a BCBG navy dress. On the left is a picture of Michelle exiting the world acclaimed "La Mariée De Fleurs" bridal boutique. She is accompanied by director and part time engineer, Adam Greene, and three time Austrailian Open champion, Kellam Fletcher. Talk about connections! The two are currently on their honeymoon, and sailing to Venice, Italy!

Percy whistled and I nodded,

"Well, that's certainly flattering! Percy could you get me another scoop of strawberry? Thanks honey." I smiled and reread the article. Well, we never paid attention to tabloids, but it was fun to see what the world thought of us. So far, we were pretty loved. I turned my phone on and connected to the cafe's wifi. I opened my Twitter and looked at some of the tweets my fans posted.

The page was full of congratulatory statements and smiling emoji's.

"What's that?" Percy set my cup down in front of me and sat down.

"My Twitter, everyone we know and don't know are congratulating us!" Percy took a scoop of my gelato and ate it.

"Well, people must love you. That whole article was about you! I want to see what _People_ thinks about us." He opened the magazine and cleared his throat.

_Percy Jackson is officially off of the Sexy Bachelor List! two weeks ago, on August 27, Percy Jackson married _Phenomena_ star, Michelle Byron. They had been together for six years and share an apartment in New York._

Percy used to be number three Most Elligible Bachelor before he got married. Sorry ladies, but he's taken now! His new wife, Michelle, is on New York Times Best Selling List with her romance novel, Four Lilies in a Row_. The famous author met Mr. Jackson when they were seniors in high school, and went to college together._

Michelle is about to get a lot of congratulations and a lot of hate. After all, who doesn't love a rich hottie? Many of her new husband's fans are split on what to do. While most have been rooting for Perchelle, some are angered at the fact that the one on Percy's arm isn't them.

Here's a picture of the beautiful couple leaving their New York apartment. Percy is in a Ralph Lauren sweater and Diesel Jeans. Michelle is stunning in a Tory Burch top, 7seven jeans, and metallic Nine West heels.

We laughed so hard after reading the article.

"Oh my gosh, Perchelle?! Ha!" I giggled, and Percy rolled his eyes,

"We have such a wierd couple name. It's better than others, though."

"Yeah, at least it's not Michercy. That would have been embarrassing." He put his arm around me and waited until I finished my gelato. Then, we began to walk back to the boat.

On the way, a blonde woman in a blue t-shirt stopped me.

"Excuse me, but are you Michelle Byron? The famous author?" She asked in a British accent, I nodded,

"I'm actually Michelle Jackson now." I pointed to Percy and he smiled. The lady nodded,

"My apologies. C-could you possibly sign this book?" She handed me one of my first edition copies of _When The Moon Dies._

"Of course! Who should I sign it to?" I asked,

"Oh, my name is Claire Hallis. Thank you so much! Erm, if I'm not being to intrusive, do you mind taking a picture with me?" I handed the book back to her,

"Sure! Percy, could your take a picture of us?" I could see him rolling his eyes through his sunglasses and handed the lady's iPhone to him. After a few pictures, we parted, and Percy and I continued towards the boat.

"That was the 17th fan that asked for your autograph. You're getting very popular!" Percy grinned, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"You're not too shabby yourself! I mean, lots of people have asked for your autograph in the past few days." Percy laughed and we boarded the ship.

"Whatever. Let's get home, I want to see Mojo. Didn't you get him a dog collar?"

"Yeah, it's pink and blue. Pepper and Tony are going to love it." Percy smacked his forehead,

"I remember now." I smiled and we both changed into pajamas. "Mizzenmast! Set course for New York Harbour." I smiled, we were going home.

~'~'~'~

"Michelle? Where is that dog collar we got in Italy?" Percy called, throwing a hoodie on. I pointed to the bags we had brought off of the boat.

"It's in a mini pink bag which is inside a blue one from Armani and that's in the white box over there." Percy huffed and began digging.

"All this just for a barbecue. You're one crazy woman."

"That's why you married me."

"Yeah, that's why I married you." I gave an indignant huff and Percy wrapped his arms around me. "Oh Michelle, my sweet sweet Michelle. What will I ever do without you?"

"You'd be living on ramen noodles and Chinese takeout for the rest of your life." I pointed out and he puffed his cheeks.

"I'm not that bad of a cook!"

"You put a salad bowl in the microwave."

"Accident."

"Sure Perseus."


	8. Chapter VII

**Percy Jackson**

Bruce and Marie's baby shower had been a huge hit. Everyone came and we ate, drank (everyone minus Marie) and had a great time. Our present was a singing mobile and Marie seemed to still be constantly surprised at how "my friends from engineering could make stuff like this."

Michelle and I were invited over to Stark Towers for a barbecue. Tony had actually called us over a few minutes before we were about to have lunch and comanded me to bring Michelle.

After putting my t-shirt on, I found Michelle putting a pair of earrings in.

"You ready?" I asked, she nodded.

"Let's go!" She stood up and took my hand. We walked to the cars and got into the Jeep.

We drove to Stark Towers and parked in the underground garage.

"You ready?" I asked and Michelle smiled,

"I hope Pepper makes her pasta. I can't believe how great it is!"

_Hello Mrs. Jackson, congratulations on your recent marriage._ JARVIS suddenly appeared and Michelle dropped her phone.

"Ah! JARVIS! Please give me a warning next time!"

_I am sorry. Would you like for me to shine a light?_

"Yes, please." She sighed and I handed her phone back. When the doors opened, Tony's voice floated in.

"Why can't you be nicer like Michelle? I bet she doesn't strangle him with pieces of silk or throw pillows at him!" Tony wined.

"Actually I do." Michelle called out and Tony stopped his nagging to come and hug Michelle.

"Finally! Somebody I can talk to! Oh look, Percy's here too. So Michelle..." He dragged her away towards the bar and Pepper hugged me.

"Oh it's so nice of you to come." She pulled me towards the sofa and we sat down.

"My wife was just kidnapped by my dad and now they're talking about her novel. Should I be worried?" I asked and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"He found one of our copies of _Four Lilies in a Row_ and started reading it. He's now in love with her romance novels." She rolled her eyes and Michelle appeared with a glass of wine and Tony.

"Hi! Percy, you owe me thirty bucks. I told you Tony would like my book!" She laughed and Tony raised his eyebrows,

"You know, I reprogrammed JARVIS to speak in my favor. I am now the awesomest in the house. Bam." He grinned and everyone rolled their eyes. I looked around,

"Where's Mojo?" Tony took a sip of his drink,

"He's in one of the rooms.. Did you know that Fury is allergic to Bull Terriers. I love it!" Pepper sighed and patted his shoulder.

"We all know how proud you are of getting the right dog. Now will you please start the grill? Percy, help your father." She groaned and Michelle poured her a glass of wine. She politely declined and Michelle sat back down.

"We can make the pasta." She murmured and I pulled Tony up.

"Come on, old man." He stood up and sighed,

"I am not an old man."

We started the grill Tony set up on the terrace and began putting on steaks.

"So, what did you give Bruce and Marie?" He asked and I grinned,

"A singing baby mobile." I smirked and Tony laughed,

"You're one crazy kid. So, um, how've you been holding up?" I flipped a pork chop,

"I've been doing better. I think Michelle is helping me get past a lot of my old problems. I barely have nightmares anymore." I said and Tony nodded,

"That's good to hear. I'm still better than you."

"At what?" Tony looked at me with a serious expression and leaned in,

"Everything." He whispered and walked away with a loaded plate. I rolled my eyes,

"You wish you were as cool as me!" I yelled and he waved his hand,

"Don't worry, I am!" He called back and set the plate on the polished picnic table that Tony had designed. It was made of stainless steel and did just about everything. The freaking table had a built in movie projector.

Michelle and Pepper had already put salad and pasta on the table. I know, pasta with barbeque? Weird right? It's actually pretty good, and we enjoy it very much.

I shut off the gas and sat down with Tony. Pepper and Michelle were already sitting down and began putting food on their plates.

The barbecue was great, and we all had a great time. Suddenly, I heard a bark and Mojo came bounding towards me.

"Mojo! Hey, buddy!" I laughed and ran towards him. Mojo barked and licked me. I gave him a steak and sat back down.

"So, Percy and I were thinking about getting a dog." Michelle added more pasta to her plate. Pepper smiled and wiped her mouth,

"I think that's a great idea! What kind were you thinking about getting?" Tony chuckled,

"Percy, you better get the dog Michelle wants. I learned that the hard way. I had to sleep in a different room for three weeks." We all laughed and Michelle shook her head,

"Did you really do that? Oh my gosh, I really should do that! Percy, if we don't get a Husky or German Shepherd, I'll kick you out of the master bedroom." Tony raised his eyebrows,

"Two good choices. What does Percy want?"

"I want a Doberman or Rottweiler." Pepper rolled her eyes,

"Percy, honey, Dobermans or Rottweilers could be dangerous. They're not very good family dogs unless you train them right. I think Michelle will win this debate." I raised my hands,

"Fine. Let's get a German Shepherd." I muttered, and took a bite of pasta. Michelle smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Percy."

~'~'~'~

The pet store was close to empty, and the few people inside were choosing to point, stare, and snap pictures. Michelle and I went to the Puppy Corner and she waved at the dogs. An employee walked up to us,

"May I help you?" She asked and Michelle smiled,

"We were thinking about buying a German Shepherd puppy." The employee nodded and led us to a different area. There was a sign marked Puppy Interaction, and she opened a little door labeled German Shep.

Instantly, five baby German Shepherds bounded out and ran towards us. Michelle and I petted and interacted with all of them, and I pointed to a black and silver one that loved Michelle.

"We should get that one." Michelle nodded and picked it up.

"We'll buy this one." She handed the puppy to the attendant and we stepped out of the enclosed area.

"Good choice. Silver and black, all of our dogs are purebred competition material. We pride ourselves in teaching the puppies not to pee in any place but outside or their designated area. Are you okay with that?" Michelle nodded.

Michelle and I chose out dog bowls, food, collars, leashes, and even a bed. That was a complete bore, but seeing Michelle happy made me happy.

"Oh Percy, we should get a cat next." She pointed to a spotted kitten and I shook my head.

"Nope, nope, nope. I refuse to buy another furry animal until we get used to having an animal in the house." She rolled her eyes.

"Your total is $1,400. Will that be credit or debit?"

"Debit." I said and swiped my card. Michelle refused to take our new dog home in a cage, so she volunteered to hold it herself.

"You know, I think we should name him Rex. It's a nice name right?" Michelle petted his soft fur and smiled. I nodded,

"I like Rex, well, it's time to take Rex home. Thank you." I said to the attendant and she smiled,

"No problem, have a great day!"

~'~'~'~

"Welcome home Rex!" Michelle smiled and set him down on the wood floor. I knew our apartment was more than big enough for our newest family member. It had two floors and nine rooms for crying out loud!

Rex looked around and ran in a circle. He sniffed a corner and Michelle walked inside. She turned the lights on one by one and Rex followed her. I smiled and watched as the little puppy barked at every light and sniffed every nook and cranny of the apartment.

After a while, I went upstairs and saw Michelle laying on the bed with Rex. She was petting him and I sat down next to her and petted him.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun with him." I sighed and Michelle nodded. There was a knock on the front door, and I slid down the stairs to get the door.

"Percy, that's dangerous!" Michelle yelled, and I smiled.

"Love you too!" I opened the front door to see Nico and Thalia waiting. "Hey guys! How are you?" I hugged them and grinned.

"Fine, fine." Nico said, and walked inside. Thalia hugged Michelle and plopped down on the sofa.

"So what brings you to our home?" I asked, and Thalia shrugged.

"Just wanted to stop by and say hi to our favorite cousin-in-law!" Michelle frowned,

"Aren't I your only cousin-in-"

"Doesn't matter." Thalia smiled. She walked over to the fridge and brought a can of Coke. "Yeah, we just came and decided to hang out." Nico yawned and closed his eyes on the sofa. Michelle pointed at him and raised her eyebrows.

"He's tired from all the Shadow Travelling I made him do." Thalia grinned, and Michelle nodded, still looking slightly confused. I shrugged and Michelle nodded.

"So, do you want any food?" Michelle asked, and Nico sat up.

"That would be great." He said, and Michelle went into the kitchen to cook.

"Percy, when are you coming back to camp?" Nico asked, and I shook my head.

"I don't know. Not for a while, I mean, I've got a lot of work."

"You've changed, Percy." Thalia's eyebrows creased, and I nodded.

"Lot's of stuff has happened in the past couple of years." They smiled and looked at each other. Thalia leaned in,

"You've gotten way too tall." She whispered. I grinned and watched them eat the sandwiches Michelle had prepared.

Thalia and Nico left after two hour of eating and chatting. I was now broke on food. Hurray.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Three months later...**

Michelle Jackson

Percy was complaining again. We had been in California for seven hours, and I was beginning to doubt my husband's sincerity.

"Tell me again, why do we have to go to this Red Carpet Christmas Gala thing?" He mumbled, buttoning his vest. I rolled my eyes,

"A. It's Christmas, B. We haven't seen the Pine's since their wedding in April! I am dying to see Jennifer and Chris. I know you miss Chris too. The list goes on forever!" I called out, sliding a pair of heels on. I had somebody come by and drop off outfits for both of us. As far as paparazzi were concerned, the two seats next to Jennifer and Chris were for Jen's parents.

I petted Rex's fur,

"Your daddy's being a pain in the ass." I murmured.

"Heard that!" Percy came out with his hair styled and everything. I nodded,

"Well, since I got my hair done this morning, we can go! Bye Rex! Mommy loves you! Watch the room for us, baby!" I cooed and Percy groaned,

"I swear you love Rex more than me." I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"You just think that."

~'~'~'~

The car we were in was black and had been specifically sent to the hotel by Jen and Chris. We were going to meet them on the Red Carpet. Percy and I were not expected at the ceremony, so paparazzi would have a field day.

It was actually very warm in California considering that we were in the middle of December. I finally put a few of my wedding gifts to good use and had a diamond necklace and earrings to match my dress.

When the car stopped, I could hear the screams of fans and the clicking of camera lenses. Percy squeezed my hand,

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded. Percy opened the door, and we stepped out into the flashing lights.

Everybody stared in awe and the flashes stopped for a milisecond and began again. By then, I had tracked Jen and Chris.

"Hi! Oh my god, I'm so glad you could make it! Hi Percy!" Jennifer laughed, and we hugged.

"It's been so long! I haven't seen you guys since April!" Chris waved at some screaming girls. Percy and I smiled for cameras and then we continued to walk and stepped into the ballroom.

"If my eyes don't decieve me, Michelle and Percy! What the hell are you two doing here?" A voice called out. We turned and saw the Pitt's.

"Angie! Brad! It's so good to see you again!" Percy laughed. Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt were two of Tony's closest friends. Because of that, they automatically became our closest friends.

"Oh, honey. I hope you're doing alright! You guys look great! We haven't seen each other since your wedding!" Angelina hugged me and smiled.

"Well, how are the children?"

"Sleeping! It's past nine thirty!" She laughed, and we parted ways. Jen, Chris, Percy and I found table four and sat down. We were situated with four other empty seats. I hoped somebody nice would join us.

Two people sat down, Kellam and his girlfriend Cailen.

"Well! I didn't expect to see so many familiar faces!" He declared and Percy grinned,

"What are you doing here?" Kellam shrugged,

"Hey, Wimbledon Champion here! I'm here on invitation unlike you." He grinned and Cailen said hi to Jennifer and me.

"So who do you think will be filling in the last seats?" I asked and everyone voiced their oppinions.

Chris said Beyonce. Jen thought it would be Lionel Messi. Kellam went with Madonna, and so did Cailen. Percy said Kristen Stewart, and I decided on Kim Kardashian.

It turns out, we were all wrong. Tina Fey and her husband greeted all of us and sat down. We had four courses, danced, and just had fun.

"Jen, you and Chris have to visit us in New York! Just come by when you're done with whatever Hunger Games stuff and come over. Or just sneak away when you're shooting." Percy laughed and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "It's two AM and all of the parents have left." I looked around, the Pitt's were gone, and so were Beyonce and Jay-Z. The Kardashians and Wests hadn't even been invited to the Gala, so that was a plus.

"I'm tired, Percy. I want to go home." I yawned and he nodded. We said our good-bye's and passed around phone numbers. Then, Percy and I were driven back to the Sunset Marquis.

~'~'~'~

I laid around on the bed and stroked Rex's fur. Percy was watching ESPN and I was bored out of my mind. Rex walked over to Percy and licked his hand. I smiled and watched as Percy scratched his fur.

I yawned and tossed a few pillows aside. Laying down, I felt all of my stress go away, and I went to sleep.

~'~'~'~

"Michelle, it's ten am, do you want breakfast?" Percy asked his face two inches from mine. I threw a pillow at him and mumbled,

"No, let me sleep." He laughed and told me to wake up by twelve so we could walk Rex.

I woke up at 11:35 and took a shower. I had a banana for breakfast and got into a t-shirt and sweatpants. Percy put Rex on a leash and we went on a walk.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered and I almost dropped the leash.

"Oh my gosh, it's Christmas! Well, Merry Christmas to you." I kissed him. We continued to walk and looked at many of the bright lights that were all around.

I heard the sound of breaking glass and there was a loud BANG. Before I even had time to think about what the sound was, Percy had grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Take Rex and go straight back to the hotel. If in case someone attacks you, I've trained Rex to protect you till death. Michelle, you have to get out of here. Drive to Jen's house and I'll meet you there. Now, run!" His voice sounded so different. It had a commanding authority to it I had never heard before. Was this the voice he used to command armies?

I felt like I didn't have a choice, so I ran in and sprinted to the garage.

Rex and I reached the car and I started the ignition. The sports car roared to life and I pulled my phone out and called Chris' number.

"Chris Pine speaking." He answered,

"Chris! Hi! It's Michelle."

"Michelle! Hey, what's up?"

"Listen, Percy has some work to do, so I was wondering if I could hang out at your house? Rex might come along too." I crossed my fingers and heard Jennifer's voice in the background.

"Oh! Sure! Hey, why don't you come down right now? We were thinking about making lunch in a bit." He said and I nodded,

"Sure! I'm driving over there right now!"

"Alright, see you then!" When the line disconnected, I tried to gather my thoughts. Why had Percy seemed so desperate to get me inside? Everything seemed so weird.

The drive to Jen's house was quite uninteresting, and once there, I was greeted by their husky jumping on me.

"Oof! Wow! Your dog has gotten huge!" I exclaimed, and Chris pulled her back by the collar.

"Yeah, Jen's been feeding it some type of hybrid dog food." He laughed and I stepped inside with Rex. "So what's up?"

"Oh, I don't know, something came up for Percy and he needed the room to himself." I smiled and Jen nodded.

"Chris does that sometimes. He has to memorize lines and I' in the kitchen singing at the top of my lungs and he kicks me out." She smiled and I laughed.

Percy was going to be okay, right?


End file.
